deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel Stokes vs The Witch
Interlude TWD vs L4D! Can The Walking Dead Survivor Father Gabriel take out one of the stronger Infected L4D has to offer? Pre Death Battle Wiz: In The Zombie apacolypse there is only you and the undead. Boomstick: Father Gabriel the man in black of The Walking Dead Wiz: and The Witch the nightmare of Left 4 Dead Boomstick: he's Wiz and im Boomstick Wiz: and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE Gabriel Stokes Wiz: In the Zombie Apocalypse you'd be expecting a survivor to have somesort of skill a Martial art, or even just experience shooting a firearm. Boomstick: But that sure as shit ain't the case with Gabriel Stokes. Wiz: Since birth Gabriel was raised in a Catholic home and was very much loved by his family, Gabriel knew that his mission in life was to Spreed the word of Christ and became a Catholic Priest. Boomstick: But one day Gabriel was locking up for the night just a usual and turned on the TV. Gabriel watched in horror as the Local News Channel was covering what has been happening, The Dead have risen from the grave and started to devour the living Wiz: This terrified Gabriel, and when his Flock came to the church thinking it would be a safe area to hold out, as they started knocking for Gabriel to let them in he was frozen with fear, the knocks quickly became Bangs and yelling causing walkers to come in the masses. Boomstick: as they were ripped apart They cursed and Damned Gabriel's name. With Men, Women and children's blood on his hands the next morning Gabriel gathered their remains and buried them after this Gabriel secluded himself in his Church never coming out for a complete year until the food ran out forcing him to scavenge and leading him to a Group of survivors, This was the group of Atlanta Survivors lead by Rick Grimes a Police Deputy from Kings County. This gave Gabriel a chance to redeem himself and bring closure to his mind. Wiz: Gabriel may seem as completely useless member but it anything but. Receiving Training from his fellow survivors he learned how to Fight, Shoot and to be brave. His training from Rick Grimes means that he most likely has learned some Police officer techniques and Gained weapon expertise from Carl Grimes and Dwight making him a actually formidable opponent. Boomstick: This guy can beat some ass too! He's taken down at least three Whisperers and a Savior, even going toe to toe with Sasha though he lost the fight they still struggled with each other for a period of time. Wiz: Gabriel is also quite proficient with many firearms Like his beloved Hunting rifle, Duel pistols and Assault rifle not to forget his various melee weapons like a Knife a perfect combo with his hand to hand skills Boomstick: His machete is a glorious asset in any brawl, heck he's even used one of the pipes from his church organ as a Spear! He also carries around some useful items like a minor supply of medical equipment and a Bible. Wiz: The Bible is probably his most cherished possession and actually helps him in dire situations, even a prayer can help with his confidence and bravery seemingly giving him good luck. Boomstick: Gabriel has done some impressive things for being a Priest, he's extremely smart once even tricking Negan into thinking that Maggie was dead and if you didn't know Negan is pretty much a human lie detector. He's out ran incoming automatic gunfire, Strong enough to rip apart a wooden floor with his Bare hands and a machete, he's kept a member of the Wolves from driving a knife into his throat, once even throwing a walker over his shoulder and even beat some guy to death with a big rock! It's also a fact that Gabriel is highly alert since he's almost always the one on guard duty at night. Wiz: Gabriel has help Rick's group in two out of three of the wars they've been through and even overcame his cowards in helping the survivors in the attack of hoard of walkers that was in the thousands, taking out every last one. He's even Creeped Negan out literally just by smiling and that dudes has seen some shit. Boomstick: in The Walking Dead Road to Survival just like everyone else Gabriel gained his own adrenalin rush Peace Be With You: Heals 40% of Max health. Adrenalin Rushes are extremely useful in battle Refilling little by little as a brawl goes on. Wiz: But he's definitely anything but flawless. Gabriel is still a Priest above all else and prefers not to fight. He's also kinda clumbsey this resulting in his unfortunate death at the hands of Beta the Co-Leader of the Whisperers. Boomstick: But Sinners beware cause Father Gabriel Stokes is anything but a wuss. Spencer: What future? There's no future with him in charge. The one thing I can't stop thinking is that only good thing that could happen for us now....is that he never makes it back Gabriel: Stop the Car Spencer stops the car Gabriel: What your saying doesn't make you a sinner but it does make you a tremendous shit. The Witch Wiz: In the world of Left 4 Dead there are ,any types foes you come across, the Hunter, the smoker, the Jockey, and the tank Boomstick: But none of them are as freaky and terrifying as the witch Louis: SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! THEY'RE COMING! (Louis' flashlight illuminates and startles the witch) Wiz: The witch is a female exclusive infected with the ability to one shot any survivor out there Boomstick: Who really enjoys the smell of sugar Wiz: The witch extremely fast usually it has no problem chasing down the survivor that disturbed her, and her high health makes her last way after being shot up Boomstick: Her claws are all she needs to kill the poor bastard that disturbed her, at 12 inches long, you'd be lucky to escape her without getting at least a scratch Wiz: Her claws are probably her best asset in combat, not just because they're her only weapon, but are good for intimidating her victims or by telling them to back off Boomstick: And if you think this skinny bitch is weak, think again. She's strong enough to punch through steel doors, can break regular doors in 1 hits, can survive five story falls, and can bitch slap someone so hard that they die instantly Wiz: But even though the Witch is indeed one of the most powerful infected in the game, she's anything but. Like her other zombie brethren, she has a very low tolerance to fire Boomstick: She also has the slowest reaction time of any infected, most people who want to get rid of her quick will sneak up behind her and shoot her back, and by the time she notices she's usually too late Wiz: But even with all that, her strengths just prove why the Number 1 rule is "Don't startle the Witch" (Rochelle shoots the witch in the head with a Magnum and makes her stumble, the witch screams and turns around) Rochelle: SWEET JESUS! Pre-Deathbattle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTLLLEEEE Death Battles Rick Grimes has a group scavenging an area for supplies. Rick: Okay, Glenn and Dayrl go into that building behind you. Me and Michonne will go into this one, Gabriel go into that house up the street. Gabriel: On it Gabriel enter the house and hears crying, he turns on his flashlight and searches the house. Gabriel: Hello? Gabriel then sees a pale skinned woman weeping in a corner, Gabriel approaches slowly. Gabriel: Ma'am? I'm a Priest. Let me help yo-- The witch turns around and gets up. Witch: GRRRUUUUGHH Gabriel: DEAR LORD! Gabriel swiftly grabs his assault rifle and gets ready to fight. FIGHT! The witch rushes at Gabriel and Gabriel runs away shooting his gun at the monster, He runs for the Door and slams it behind him, holding it shut. Gabriel: What was that?! The witch's arm smashes threw the door, Gabriel begins to blast that arm with his assault rifle. Gabriel: DO YOU LIKE THAT!? The witch slams threw the door and begins to slash at Gabriel who pulls out a Machete, Gabriel chops the Witch in the face, his weapon gets stuck but the Witch is still alive. Grabs the machete handle and slams the witch into a wall and on the ground. Gabriel is able to free the machete and runs off, The witch begins to chaise him. Gabriel: Oh nononononononono! Gabriel sees a wooden ladder and goes for it. He begins to climb the ladder getting about half way up, The Witch begins to destroy the ladder lowering Gabriel to her. Gabriel looks down. Gabriel: Oh man, what do i do! Gabriel gets an idea. He lets go of the ladder with his feet pointing straight down at the Witch, Gabriel smashes the witch's face into the ground and jumps off of her. Gabriel pulls out his pistols and unloads both clips into the back of the witch. Witch: AAUUUGHHHRUUGH The Witch turns around a speeds at Gabriel, He starts back up and Gets out his Hunting Rifle (Slow Motion) Gabriel aims at the witch who is not even a foot away and pulls the trigger (Normal speed) Gabriel blows the witch's head off and the body falls to the ground limp. K.O. Gabriel then sees a Safe house and takes everything from it. Results Boomstick: What the hell? Whats up with this butt monkey winning? Wiz: the Witch was far stronger, and durable. Gabriel was Smarter, Faster And all the means of killing the Witch before she could kill him. Boomstick: i hate to admit but Gabriel serving in wars means the Witch could be little to no problem for him to deal with Wiz: All Gabriel had to do was to finish her off at a distance Boomstick: Looks like the Witch's defenses... Got Preached. Wiz: The Winner is Father Gabriel. Category: Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles